


Glucose Rich Foods

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Menstruation, period, reader menstruates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You’re having a rough start to the day due to your period, Connor tries his best to make you feel better.Gender neutral





	Glucose Rich Foods

“You are bleeding, Y/N.” 

“Connor...can we not mention that right now, really loudly...” You glance around the station, it’s relatively empty at this time of morning, but there are still other officers and detectives around. 

“Why? If you are hurt then you need aid and to ignore it would be illogical.” You watch Connor’s head tilt to the side, brow furrowing in confusion. It’s obvious that while he knows your bleeding, the nature of that bleeding is unknown to him. 

“I’m not hurt...” You lean forward and whisper, hoping the others in the Police Station don’t over hear, “I’m on my period.” It’s silly to be embarrassed by something which is undoubtedly natural and human, but you work in an environment that is testosterone fuelled and you know the reaction to those words being said out loud would be negative. You’d be made fun of, teased, receive looks of disgust. The usual comment about your period when you snap at someone or tell them off. 

You watch Connor’s LED go yellow for a few moments, most likely checking the meaning of the word and taking in any information necessary to discuss such a topic with you. You didn’t mind telling Connor, not only because he was your friend...and perhaps something more, but because he viewed things factually, logically, and you knew his response would never be negative. 

“Ah. I see.” He seems mildly embarrassed, most likely realising it’s not a topic so openly talked about. But, Connor rarely lets embarrassment stop him from pushing a topic further. “Are you...uncomfortable?” Since becoming deviant Connor had been even more concerned for the comfort and feelings of you and Hank. Now understanding them a bit more himself. 

“Yes...I spent the morning trying to get blood out of my sheets and my stomach hurts...” You’ve learnt being open and honest with Connor is often the best bet. He can tell a lie when he hears one and as he has told you on many occasions he believes that friends are supposed to share truths. 

The worst way to wake up was covered in blood and despite the precautions you’d taken to avoid it, it had still happened, most likely you’d move oddly in the night. 

“Perhaps, you should take the day off? Rest? If you are in pain...”

“Connor, as sweet as the thought is...I’ve had my period since I was 12. I have gone to school, to work, and survived. It’s not nice, but I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it.” You smile up at him because it’s so obvious he’s concerned, but you’ll be okay. You and every other person who menstruated had to go through this every month and you’d survive it, go home, have a shower, and eat a load of junk food. 

You reach up and press a kiss to his cheek, “Thank you for the concern though.” Before moving to your desk, sitting down ready to work on the reports you had to write. You glanced over to see Connor still stood there, the processing yellow of his LED staying rather consistent before he seemingly worked through the problem, tightened his tie, and walked to his own desk next to Hank’s. 

You were rather grateful that today was a day of paper work rather than patrols or cases. You weren’t in the mood mentally or physically to go chasing after criminals. So you got stuck in, writing reports, taking statements, filing missing persons’ reports. Despite the discomfort in your stomach, the horrible feeling between your legs, and the craving for sugar, you managed to focus and work rather efficiently. You knew Connor would be proud of the level of work you accomplished, even if no one else was. 

You were so focused on work you almost didn’t notice when Connor walked up behind you and placed a plate on your desk. “What’s this?” You look up at him, after glancing at the plate which featured a rather large slab of your favourite cake.

“According to forums, internet posts, and information pages, people often crave sugar and glucose rich foods when menstruating. I thought cake might make you feel better.” You had learnt that androids could in fact blush, although the slight blue tinge to his cheeks was barely there compared to the red of many humans. The thought itself was so sweet, that you almost felt like crying, a side effect of your hormones being slightly out of whack. 

“Connor...thank you, this is so sweet. You didn’t have to!” You don’t want him to feel obligated to look after you. 

You watch him smile, sweetly, his smile has always been sweet. You brush that falling lock of hair back into place. “I know. I wanted to you. You are my friend and you are uncomfortable. I wanted to make you feel better. That’s what friends do, correct?” You know he’s teasing you, that he’s reminding you that yes you’re friends, and yes, he doesn’t feel obligated to do things. He is his own person now and if he wants to give you cake he will. 

“You are something else, you know that? One of a kind.” You watch the blue tinge deepen slightly on his pale face, watch the LED flicker yellow slightly before turning a serene blue. 

“You are one of a kind, as well. I hope you know.” You watch him wink in perhaps one of the most awkward fashions possible and stumble over the words, still unused to giving compliments and receiving them. Connor is still learning how to be more than just a machine and it’s both interesting and endearing to watch him figure out how to respond and react to the affections of those around him. 

But what makes Connor most endearing is that when you are having a rough day, when you’re bleeding, grumpy, and in pain, he tries to find ways to make you smile. He is sweet, kind, and yet a good detective. One who can scare a confession out of a suspect or win a fight against multiple assailants. He is a complex android, person, and you find yourself endeared by those complexities and his unfailing kindness. 

It helps that he’s rather easy on the eyes as well. 


End file.
